


Que Será, Será

by lolhahahano



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Kristanna, helsa, one shot series, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolhahahano/pseuds/lolhahahano
Summary: cross posted from fanfiction.netOne shot series. Mainly Helsa with a light dash of Kristanna.Elsa and Hans begin a family whilst dealing the ups and downs of life.unbetaed. comments and criticism are welcomed! updated every other Monday
Relationships: Anna & Elsa & Hans & Kristoff (Disney), Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Hans (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Kudos: 12





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I'm BAAAACK. but I'm still horrible at writing. anyways enjoy this helsa one shot collection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started- 05/22/2020
> 
> finished- 06/06/2020

_ Arendelle. _

A baby’s cry is heard throughout the castle just as the dawn starts to come over the horizon, making the morning snow glitter.

The Snow Queen rises as well, knowing her babe is needing to be fed and comforted. She puts her dressing gown, slippers, and smoothes out her messy hair. 

As she begins to open the door, she turns towards the bed to make sure her red-headed husband is still snoring away and he is, making her giggle then she makes her way towards the nursery.

Elsa begins her short journey to the nursery, she glances out the window, just wondering how much has changed in this past month. At the start, she was a young queen ready to give birth and at the end of it, she is now a mother to a beautiful baby girl with blond hair and green eyes.

Elsa enters the room with a smile on her face knowing her little princess is awake as well. She walks and leans overs to see her daughter, Eirlys*.

“Hello my little Snowdrop.” Eirlys gurgles in response. Elsa picks up the child with such care as if she was made of glass and holds her tightly against her chest, making sure to wrap the blanket around Eirlys to keep out the frigid morning air.

Elsa closes her eyes and gently rocks the baby, humming the same lullaby her own mother sang to her when she was this small.

_ Where the north wind meets the sea _

_ There's a river full of memory _

_ Sleep, my darling, safe and sound _

_ For in this river all is found…..  _

Elsa opens her eyes to gaze at Eirlys, stroking her cheek oh-so softly with her finger. The door creaks open in the background but Elsa is too enamored by gazing at her baby.

“Hey, I thought I would find you in here.”

“Hans!” Elsa jumps a bit, clutching Eirlys tighter. “You startled me!” 

Hans shuts the door and crosses the room to join Elsa and their daughter. “I'm sorry.” He whispers. “How are you doing this morning?” He wraps his arms carefully around her midsection to not wake Eirlys.

“I'm doing alright.” She whispers back and leans against Hans’ chest. “Just trying to wrap my mind the fact that she’s finally here with us now.” Elsa readjusts Eirlys’ blanket to make her more comfortable. 

“It just feels like nothing has calmed down at all.” Elsa confesses.

The both of them think about the long and stressful journey it took to Eirlys’ birth. Elsa had been under a great amount of stress from her council who were trying to make her pass taxes and demand trade partners during her pregnancy. So much stress, that she almost went into a very early labor and almost lost Eirlys. Fortunately Hans, with the help of Anna, stepped in to help take charge of the kingdom and let Elsa rest from the pressure of ruling. But now her counsel is demanding more from her now even though she had just given birth.

“I know, but look on the bright side darling.” Hans said, placing his hands over Elsa to cradle his daughter as well. “You're here, she’s here, and both of you are healthy. That's what matters the most.” 

Eirlys breaks their conversation with a cry, demanding to be fed, making both Elsa and Hans chuckle. 

“It seems like that the little Snowdrop is hungry now.” Hans teases while making a funny face at his daughter. Elsa slightly jabs him with her elbow.

“Ouch!” Hans exaggerates. “That hurt!”

Elsa gives a coy smile while slightly turning to face him. “Well, you don't want to be even more hurt if you want to make it in time for the council meeting this morning, do you?” 

Hans gives a side eye to the door and grumbles softly. “I wish.” 

“What was that?”

“No! I mean no, sweetheart.” Hans snaps out mumbling. This makes Elsa laugh, shaking her head.

“Good. So why don't you go get ready for the meeting and I'll stay here and feed Snowdrop. Then I'll come by once we have finished getting ready.” Elsa gives a sweet kiss and walks over the rocking chair to sit down.

Elsa undoes her dressing gown with one hand, pulls down the front of her nightgown and brings Eirlys closer to nurse. 

Hans crosses over the room to where Elsa sits and crouches down to stroke Eirlys’ chubby face. “Elsa, are you worried that she might have our powers?” 

Elsa’s eyes shoot up to meet him. “Why would you ask that Hans?” She cradles Eirlys, rocking back and forth in the chair gently. Hans’ hand stops and he lowers his head, sighing.

“It's just I'm worried for her, Elsa.” He confesses. “What if people don't accept her the way they accepted you?” Elsa removes one of her hands from under Eirlys and places it against his cheek, giving him a soft smile at the same time.

“Hans, you and I both know that everyone has accepted her from the moment she was born. She has a family who loves her.” She says. “And they have accepted you as their leader as well.” 

Hans places his own hand over hers and grasps it. “Thank you, Elsa.”

“Anytime, my love.” She leans forward to kiss him. “Now, time to get to that council meeting.” She says while he stands up and fixes his outfit. 

Eirlys soon finishes nursing and is handed off to Hans for a moment to be burped while Elsa readjusts her nightgown and reties her robe. 

While burping Eirlys, Hans hums and gently sways to keep her at peace. He gets a small burp out of her, making him quietly laugh.

“That’s my little princess.” Hans earns a light smack on his arm. “What?” He asks, slightly smirking.

Elsa gives him a glare then holds her arms out to receive Eirlys back.

“Oh, alright.” Hans places a big kiss on Eirlys’ cheek, making her gurgle with glee before handing her back to Elsa. Afterwards, he gives Elsa a kiss as well.

“I'll see you soon.” Hans says fixing his outfit once more then heads towards the door to leave.

Elsa rewraps the blanket around Eirlys and whispers back with a smile.

“See you soon.”

Then he is gone.

Elsa sits there for a few moments and soon after, she walks over the changing table to get Eirlys ready. She pulls out a simple light pink frock with purple stars sewn throughout. After, she brushes out Eirlys’ hair, smoothing out her curls. Elsa finishes dressing Eirlys by putting her tiny white socks with tiny frills lining the top.

Elsa gathers Eirlys along with her blanket in her arms and heads out of the nursery to get herself ready. She shuts the nursery door quietly and sees that the rest of the castle is awake as well.

Maids bustle down the halls opening the curtains and windows to prepare the castle for a new day. Elsa walks through the hallway with Eirlys nestled near shoulder with the blanket shielding her face from the bright sunlight. The maids curtsies when they pass by the young Queen, giving her a soft smile, with her slightly nodding in response.

Elsa opens the door to her and Hans’ bedroom and sets Eirlys in her cradle to prepare for the day. She decides to forego her usual ice dress and wear a simple violet frock lined with lace and deep pink rosemaling at the edges. She paired the outfit with light blue stockings and black flats. Afterwards, she heads to her vanity to touch up her face and hair.

While fixing her hair, Eirlys sneezes and a puff of white snowflakes fill the air above her.

“Bless you, Snowdrop.” Elsa says, not noticing the flurry from being too occupied with getting ready.

She places one last pin in her bun, checks over her makeup a final time, and then walks over to retrieve Eirlys.

“Oh, no.” Elsa whispers as she sees Eirlys playing her self-made flurry, giggling away without a care.

She starts to panic, balling her fists with a shocked expression taking over. Frost crawls up every inch of room, crackling at the same time.

Eirlys suddenly notices the change in her mother’s demeanor and begins to wail, freezing over the cradle in response. Her tears trailing down her cheeks, turn into miniscule drops of ice as well.

This makes Elsa snap out her stupor and quickly comfort Eirlys. She begins to hum the lullaby again, rocking her slowly to soothe her discomfort and it works. She retrieves the blanket out of the cradle and swaddles Eirlys to help her stay calm.

Soon, the frost around the room and in the cradle melts quickly as it appears.

Elsa lets out an audible sigh, trying to wrap the whole situation around her mind.

“What are we going now?” She asks the sleeping child, not expecting an answer in response. “I must tell your Father about this.” 

A headache starts form as thoughts swirl around in her head, wondering how the council will take the news of the heir to the throne now has ice powers just like her. 

All of a sudden, she remembers what she told Hans earlier.

_ Everyone has accepted her from the moment she was born. She has a family who loves her. _

Elsa’s face changes into a look of determination, clutching Eirlys tighter, heading out to go meet Hans in the council room.

She arrives at the council room ten minutes later with a speech prepared in her mind to inform the council of Eirlys’ new ability. Her hand raises to knock on the door to announce her arrival when the shouting inside begins.

“Her Majesty has not approved any trade taxes since last month! I'm beginning to think she is incompetent as Queen!” Lord Conrad yells out muffled. 

Her raised fist glazes over in frost at the comment.

“Her Majesty has been on maternity leave and has not been able to approve anything since then! And just watch your tone Lord Conrad, that will be considered treason if you keep pushing it.” Hans replies in an angry tone.

Elsa takes a deep breath and the frost dissolves.

_ In and out.  _

_ In and out. _

She knocks on the wooden door and waits for the voices to cease.

They don’t.

She opens the door to find Hans and the council still arguing over her.

“Ahem.” Elsa clears her throat to diffuse the arguing. “Good morning gentlemen.”

All eyes land on her as they freeze in mid argument. 

She straightens her posture and a neutral expression is set on her face but inside she is terrified. Hans breaks the silence in the room to ease the situation.

“My Queen,” He nods in respect. “We apologize for any disrespect.” Hans crosses over to Elsa to assist her into the head seat of the council table. While doing so, he leans closer to whisper in her ear.

“What are you doing here with Eirlys?” He whispers in a surprised tone, eyes focused on the council. “I thought you were leaving her with Gerda for the time being!” 

“It is important, for her sake.” She replies, holding her baby as if she was a lifeline. 

She lowers into the head chair and readjust the sleeping Eirlys. Hans stands behind her, preparing to defend her and their daughter from the council’s wrath. Once she settles in, Elsa begins to speak.

“Gentlemen, it has come to my attention that my daughter, Eirlys, has inherited my magical abilities.” She states. “I wanted to in-” 

“This is outrageous!” Lord Conrad bursts out, interrupting Elsa on her decree. “This is truly outrageous! I hoped that you, Your Majesty, would prove me wrong but now with this unholy creature you've-” 

“One more word out of you, Lord Conrad and you will be sent to gallows for treason. I promise you that I will-” Hans spits back, balling his fists with sparks growing beneath them.

“ENOUGH!” Elsa shouts to stop them going into a full out brawl. Everyone goes dead silent to pay attention to her once again. Her and Hans quickly glance at Eirlys to make sure that she is still asleep and thankfully, she is.

Elsa takes a deep breath and speaks. “I wanted to inform the council that if anyone dares to abdicate her right to the throne or take advantage of Eirlys due to her magic,” She throws a glare in Lord Conrad’s direction. “They will be tried and be put to death for treason.”

The councilmen stare at her in aghast at this deceleration. Hans places a hand on her shoulder to show his support of his wife. A small smile reaches the corners of her lips as he does this.

“Any questions?” Elsa asks the men. They all shake their heads in a nervous manner to agree. “Good. Lord Conrad can draw up the decree and have it ready by the next session. Council adjourned.” She stands to declare the end of the session, handing Eirlys over to Hans to fix her dress.

The council scramble to grab their paperwork and exit quickly to not endure her anger. All the while, Lord Conrad stands there, gaping and appalled by the Queen's order. “Your Majesty, I greatly apolog-” 

She raises a hand to stop his blabbing. “Lord Conrad, I suggest you do as I tell you before I sentence you to treason after what you did to me when my parents died.” He shuts his mouth and swiftly exits with his tail tucked between his legs. 

Elsa falls back into the head chair, resting her head in her hand. She closes her eyes and takes deep breaths in order to regain composure.

“All this morning, they were arguing over you.” Hans states. He bounces Eirlys to keep her calm while staring out the window.

Elsa peeks with an eye open. “They always argue over me, I'm their Queen.” 

Hans strolls over to Elsa and places a kiss on her head. “They kept asking me when you were going to approve the tax trades and let Weaseltown back as our trading partner.”

Elsa’s eyes shoot open. “They know damn well that I am not going to have Weaseltown as partners again.” She sits up straighter and fold her arms against her chest.

“I know. That's what I told them.” He says. Elsa sighs and he frowns. “What's the matter?”

Elsa stands up, facing Hans. “I just wish the whole conversation about Eirlys went a lot better.” She brushes a finger against the baby’s cheek which awakens her.

She smiles sadly at Eirlys who gives a toothless grin in response. “She's just a baby and for Lord Conrad to call heran unholy creature, angers me.” Elsa whispers. "He has always been against me since I was born.” 

Hans puts a finger under her chin and raises it to give her a kiss. “I know. It upsets me as well but we are a team and I promise you I will help you deal with him.” 

Their foreheads touch, letting the warmth of sunlight bathe them. Eirlys coos at the closeness of her parents and reaches out to touch their faces. 

“She is just so beautiful and perfect. I just hope that we can make her childhood superior to the ones we had.” Hans murmurs. Elsa softly nods in agreement.

Hans slowly shifts Eirlys into Elsa’s arms in order for him to retrieve his paperwork. Elsa prattles to Eirlys in a baby voice to keep her entertained. Hans collects one last paper before moving toward Elsa.

“Now Milady, time for breakfast.” Hans puts out his right arm to help her to breakfast. Elsa covers up her giggle with her left hand before hooking it through his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. “Why thank you, Milord.” She replies.

The new family walk through the door and into the hallway, making their way towards the dining hall to join the rest of their family and to start a brand new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp. 
> 
> There you go y'all, a new helsa one shot series. This is actually the most I have written for helsa so I am pretty damn proud of myself for writing this much. 
> 
> I hope all of you are doing well between everything that's happening in the world. There will be another one shot posted next Saturday (It's a flashback) but after that, the series will be updated every other Saturday since I have work.
> 
> some notes~
> 
> *Eirlys means ‘Snowdrop’ in Welsh. Pronounced (I believe?) “Eye-r-liss” 
> 
> Yes, I used “All is Found” for the lullaby. :/
> 
> This takes place roughly seven-ish years after Frozen but Frozen 2 did not happen.  
> \--  
> follow me on tumblr for more updates @ lolhahahano 
> 
> ~toooodles!


	2. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a little flashback featuring Daddy! (AND NOT THAt kind) Hans with Eirlys. Fluff stuff with slight drama. Typical? yep.
> 
> anyways enjoy and pls read endnotes as wellll! love ya ;)
> 
> started- 05/25/2020
> 
> finished- 06/13/2020

Hans wakes up in the middle of the night as soon as a baby’s cry fills the room. His baby, Eirlys Solvej Áile Nicolai Westergaard*. 

While rising to get up, he heard a rustling on his left and saw his wife, Elsa getting up as well to comfort the baby just a few feet away in a cradle. 

Even through the darkness, he could see the dark circles on her face and hear the sniffling coming from as she just gave birth a mere fourteen hours ago. Hans frowned and reached over to grab her arm just as her feet made contact with the floor.

“Hans, what are you doing? I need to go feed Eirlys.” She says in a half-awake voice, trying to let go of his grip.

“Elsa, you need to sleep.” He pleads with her. She gazes at him with her blue eyes and suddenly bursts into tears.

“Hans,” She cracks out while tears flow out. “I just can't do it. Being a queen, being a mother, being all of it at once!” Hans wraps his arms around to console her.

“Shhhh. It's okay. Remember that we are a team.” He tells her. “Yes, you may be a queen but right now you're a new mother and you need rest.” Elsa's sobs turn into sniffles and she pulls away from Hans to place her hand on his cheek.

“Thank you Hans.” He places his hand over hers and interlocks their fingers. “Anytime, my love.” 

“Now,” Hans says while he readjusts Elsa to go back to sleep. “Go back to sleep and I will take care of Eirlys so you can get some rest.” He leans over to kiss Elsa while she closes her eyes and then slides off the bed to go to his daughter.

Once he sees that Elsa is settled down and sleeping, he goes over to the table near Eirlys and prepares a bottle of formula that had been left by the midwife. He finishes making the bottle and cleans up his mess then grabs a cloth nearby, heading to Eirlys’ cradle.

Hans stares at his tiny daughter, so small but already has a big role set out for her in life. She has quieted down sensing that her father is near but is still fussing due to being hungry. He picks her up gently, trying not to upset her anymore and finds her a comfortable spot nestled in his arms. He places the bottle to her mouth and she drinks eagerly, making him chuckle.

“My sweet little Snowdrop, you sure are beautiful. Aren't you?” Hans whispers as he carefully rocks her. She stares at him with hooded-eyes in response.

A tune comes to his head suddenly. A tune that his mother sang to him when he was younger. He sings it to Eirlys to promise her that whatever happens in the future; What will be, will be.

Just like his mother promised to him.

_When I was just a little boy_

_I asked my mother, what will I be_

_Will I be handsome, will I be rich?_

_Here's what she said to me._

_Que Será, Será,_

_Whatever will be, will be_

_The future's not ours, to see_

_Que Será, Será_

_What will be, will be._

_When I was young, I fell in love_

_I asked my sweetheart what lies ahead_

_Will we have rainbows, day after day?_

_Here's what my sweetheart said._

_Que Será , Será._

_Whatever will be, will be_

_The future's not ours, to see_

_Que Será , Será_

_What will be, will be._

_Now I have children of my own_

_They ask their father, what will I be?_

_Will I be stunning, will I be rich_

_I tell them tenderly._

_Que Será , Será ,_

_Whatever will be, will be_

_The future's not ours, to see_

_Que Será , Será_

_What will be, will be._

Hans finishes singing and sees that Eirlys has fallen asleep after finishing her bottle. He cradles her against his chest, patting her back gently to burp her. Eirlys then lets out a small burp while Hans continues to hum.

Gazing out the window to look over the sleeping town, Hans wonders how Eirlys will react to events that occured before her birth. He deeply frowns knowing that the conversation will be a difficult one to explain. 

_The future’s not ours, to see._ The tune replays in his head. 

Hans only hopes that Eirlys will realize that she is the result of love and goodness. 

His gaze shifts down to her, sleeping blissfully with soft snores. He slightly laughs, remembering a playful midnight banter he had with Elsa a couple months ago.

**flashback.**

_Elsa rolls over to her right slowly, trying to maneuver with a six-month pregnancy stomach. Her eyes scrutinizing her husband in the dark with annoyance. She shakes him gently to wake up to inform him of the current situation._

_“Hans.” She shakes his shoulder. He grumbles in response, still asleep._

_She rolls his eyes then shakes his shoulder, this time a bit more firmly. “HANS.”_

_“Yes, my love?” He peeks an eye open with a voice still groggy from sleep._

_“You are snoring loudly again.” She huffs out, crossing her across her chest. He rolls his eyes sarcastically._

_“I know that. You know that too.” He responded. “We've been sharing a bed for the last four years.”_

_Elsa shoves his shoulder a bit too roughly, making him laugh. “Of course I know that part!” She hisses out. “How do you think she came to be?” She points out her swollen stomach._

_Hans rolls to face her and moves a loose strand out of her face. “Okay. I promise to stop snoring so loudly if you,” He places a kiss on her cheek to soften her up. “Promise to take it easy for the next couple of weeks.”_

_Her face relaxes from the previous frown and whispers back. “Okay, I promise.”_

_“Good. Now go back to sleep.” He readjusts their pillows and helps her back into a comfortable position._

_Before he can close his eyes, Elsa blurts out, “I just hope she doesn't get your snoring habits.”_

_He bursts outs laughing, earning him another shove from a once more annoyed Elsa._

**end flashback.**

“You obviously get your snoring habits from your Mor**.” He teases the sleeping babe quietly.

Hans glances at the clock on his left and sees that's already a quarter past one in the early morning.

_My god. I have to start getting used to this._ He thinks. 

He rubs his face with a free hand to clear his mind then resumes to rock Eirlys. His eyes flash to Elsa to make sure she is sound asleep as well and thankfully she is. Her disappearing frown lines and slowly steady breathing are illuminated by the peering moonlight through the curtains. This makes him smile and full of warmth.

His eyes soon widen from the realization that he has a full schedule ahead of him in the later hours. He shakes his head and walks back over to the cradle, slightly bouncing to have her stay asleep. He places her in the cradle, wrapping her blanket to make her feel secure while she snoozes. Hans smiles at seeing his daughter so at peace. He then turns his attention to Elsa, fixing the blanket around her and placing a kiss on her forehead.

He walks over to his side of the bed and makes himself comfortable. Hans closes his eyes to doze off, slowing down his breathing. 

Right before he succumbs to sleep, he wonders if his mother would be proud of him. Not from becoming king, but by becoming a better person. Hans shakes the thought from his head, not wanting to dwell on the past. He puts an arm around Elsa, holding her close and drifts into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okaayyy this one was kinda hard to write but it'll do. very short and subpar plus plot all over the place (I'M SO SORRYYY)
> 
> This was actually part of the first chapter as a flashback insert but I felt that it made it too long so I cut it, making its own separate chapter.
> 
> Hope y'all doing well and healthy. Next chapter will have a bit of a time jump and will have Anna in it as well. YAYY. Thank you also for the reviews/follows/favorites. They really mean a lot. ;)
> 
> more updates at lolhahahano on tumblrrrr!
> 
> notes~~
> 
> *Solvej is the Danish variant of Solveig which means “sun + strength” in Norwegian (I made Hans Danish in this story so Eirlys has a Danish name.) 
> 
> *Áile is the Sámi variant of Helga which stems from Helge meaning “holy/blessed. (The plotline from F2 where the mom is Northulda is part of this story and Elsa wanted to include it in Eirlys’ name to have her daughter embrace her culture.) 
> 
> *Nicolai is just a random name I chose and Westergaard because y'all know why.
> 
> ** Mor is Danish for Mother.  
> \--
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> tooodles~


	3. Midsummer's Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy! Chapter 3!! There's a bit of a time jump. Roughly five-ish months?? I would say? Anyways Anna, Kristoff and their children are in this one. :)
> 
> Please read the notes at the end! Thank youuuuu!
> 
> started- 06/13/2020
> 
> finished- 07/05/2020

_ Arendelle, June 1846 _

Servants bustle down the hallways, scrambling to place the finishing touches around the castle to start the Midsummer’s Ball*. Dusting off tables, polishing windows, setting down food before any of the visiting nobles enter through the gates.

Meanwhile, in her bedroom, Elsa places a purple flower crown with lavender on her head as the final touch of her outfit for the ball. Her outfit consists of a full length lavender gown with a splash of blue, black kitten heels, and a pearl necklace gifted by Hans. Her hair french braided into a bun with the strands overlapping each other.

“My darling!” Gerda exclaims while holding a squirming Eirlys. “You look absolutely stunning! Would you agree Mary?” The head maid turns to her daughter who is preparing to be Elsa’s personal lady-in-waiting. 

“Yes, I agree. You look gorgeous, Your Majesty.” Mary says in a shy voice with a nervous look on her face.

Elsa turns away from the mirror and stands up to face the two ladies. “Mary please, just call me Elsa.” She tells Mary with a soft smile, placing a comforting hand on her arm. 

“Yes, your Maj- I mean Elsa.” Mary returns the smile with a nod.

Elsa then retrieves Eirlys from Gerda’s arms. “Thank you ladies for your help tonight! Please enjoy the festivities!” Mary and Gerda curtsy to signal their leave when a signature knock occurs.

“Knock, knock!” A cheerful voice rings from the behind the door. Gerda gives a smile while walking to the door with Mary. Gerda twists the knob, cracking open the door a bit when Anna bursts through at the same time.

Gerda and Mary jump back from the surprise. “So sorry Gerda! Sorry Mary!” Anna apologizes with a guilty expression. 

Gerda lets out a deep laugh and Mary, a slight giggle. They curtsy to the princess and her children then exit, leaving the door ajar.

“Ooooh Elsaaa!” Anna redirects her attention to her sister. Elsa sees that Anna has brought along her children to meet up with her. 

Four month old Cara** sits snuggled in her mother’s while four year old Leobert** is being dragged along by Anna’s hand with a grumpy look on his face. Anna wears a floor length gown with white bodice, purple roses decorating it, and a green skirt. She pairs it with a green, yellow and purple flower crown sitting on top of her half braided pigtails.

Elsa gives the trio a grand smile while bouncing Eirlys. 

“Anna, you look beautiful!” She reaches out with a free hand to grab Anna’s arm. “And these little trouble makers as well!”

Little Cara matches Eirlys by wearing a simple white dress lined with lace with a flower crown similar to Anna’s, flowing with purple and yellow ribbons. Leobert dons a white dress shirt and black shorts decorated with Arendellian crocuses.

“I am not beautiful!” Leobert stomps his foot in a tantrum. ”I am handsome! Papa said so!” He pouts and crosses arms over his chest. This makes the two mothers belly laugh. Leobert lets go of his mother’s hand and turns around to ignore them.

Elsa crouches down to Leobert’s level and apologizes. “I’m sorry, Leo.” He turns around to face her, arms still crossed. She places a hand on his cheek. “You're right. You are handsome.” Elsa tells him.

Leobert grumbles back while looking at the floor. “Say Leo, aren't you excited for the ball tonight?” Elsa asks to perk up his mood. Leobert’s shoot up to hers with eyes widen in glee. 

“Yes! Yes, Auntie Elsa! Mama says I get to meet people and eat all the chocolate tonight!” Elsa’s eyes look up to Anna, giving her a quizzical look.

“Well.. Not all the chocolate tonight.” Anna replies in a sheepish voice.

Elsa just rolls her eyes, trying to hold back a giggle.

“Ahem. Your Majesty, your highness.” A voice interrupts their conversation.

The two royals turn to the door to see Kai, the head butler, standing there. “Sorry for interrupting but it is nearly six o’ clock. The ball is about to start.”

“Oh! Thank you for letting us know Kai!” Elsa stands up to smooth out her dress and readjust Eirlys in her arms. Kai soon leaves to announce their entrance when they arrive at the ballroom.

The young princess babbles and coos, trying to remove her flower crown but Elsa stops her. “No, no Snowdrop. It's part of your outfit tonight.” 

Eirlys blinks a few times at Elsa then soon distracted by her mother’s pearl necklace and its sound. Elsa laughs and slightly bounces her daughter to keep her calm. Her and Anna finally exit the room with slightly happier children, heading toward the ballroom.

“So, how are you holding up with all of this?” Anna asks. “And don't you dare lie to me Elsa.” 

Elsa stops in her tracks to answer this question. She wants to say she's been okay but her and Anna would know that's a lie.

“I've been….. alright.” She slowly says. Anna gives her a raised eyebrow. Elsa's shoulders slump in shame. “No, I'm not alright really.”

Anna releases her son’s hand and puts her arm around her sister’s shoulders. “Do you want to talk about it while we walk?”

Elsa looks at her and shakes her head. “Not now. Maybe later after all this hoi polloi.” 

“Okay… but remember we promised not to keep any more secrets from each other.” Anna slightly reprimands her sister while leaning in her shoulder and giving a tiny squeeze.

The sisters continue their journey to the ballroom when they feel a slight brush between the two of them. They look down towards each other to see Leobert running towards Olaf who is gazing at the paintings in the hallway.   


“Olaf play!” The little boy shouts. 

Olaf doesn't notice and is soon tackled by the four year old.

The two land on the carpeted floor with a soft thud making the two sisters laugh.

“Hi Leo! Hi Anna, Elsa!” Olaf waves from his splayed position on the floor. Elsa waves a hand to magically rebuild Olaf into his proper form.

“Now, come on you two. We have a big party to get to!” Anna says. 

Olaf suddenly jumps. “The party!” He exclaims and grabs Leobert's hand, dragging him to the ballroom. “Come on Leo! The party is waiting!” The little prince giggles at his silliness and follows him.

Anna and Elsa trail behind them with their daughters and arrive just in time at the ballroom doors. They see that their husbands are already there, dressed in their respective outfits. Olaf and Leobert play with each other a short distance away.

The little prince runs to his father, jumping up and down to be held. “Papa, Papa! So excited for the ball tonight!” He claps his chubby hands to exclaim his point.

“Where have all of you been?” Hans asks the sisters. He alternates looking between them and the clock.

“We were just having a sisterly talk and lost time because of the little ones.” Elsa responds, adjusting Eirlys’ crown.

Anna walks over to join her husband and son who are roughhousing with each other. She brushes the non-existent dust off her husband, gives him a once over, and plants a short kiss on his lips as a sign of approval. Kristoff wears an outfit in Arendelle’s colors that is similar to the one he wore on Anna’s birthday.

While his sister-in-law and brother-in-law are occupied with each, Hans approaches his wife and gives her a wink, making her beam brightly. She sees Hans wearing a traditional Danish attire and places a kiss on his lips.

“Ready for tonight, my love?” He pulls her in a hug carefully, not wanting to hurt their daughter. 

She leans into his chest, closing her eyes trying to relish the moment. “Kind of. Just a bit nervous of how Eirlys and Cara are going to handle tonight.”

Elsa vividly remembers the Midsummer’s Ball when Leobert was introduced to the hundreds of royal guests and delegates. The poor boy cried all night, being scared of the crowding new faces. Both Anna and Kristoff were so exhausted, Elsa and Hans both had to clear their schedules to help take care of the six month old boy the next day. 

Hans was a natural at it from having numerous little cousins who he babysitted. Elsa, on the other hand, felt guilty because she was the one who suggested to her sister to introduce Leobert during this ball. 

This time around, Anna wanted to do this and present her daughter, knowing that she and Kristoff have a routine down pat in case Cara gets frightened. Elsa didn't have much of a choice whether or not she wanted her daughter to be presented as well. The council even pressed her to do so because Eirlys is  _ her _ daughter.

_ I just hope that Eirlys doesn't expose her magic if she gets overwhelmed.  _ She silently wishes.

The thought makes her ashamed. She wants her daughter to feel accepted and loved by her people but she doesn't want or see her daughter to get hurt as well.

_ I don't want the same thing to happen to her like what happened to me at my coronation.  _ Elsa looks at her small daughter in her arms, giggling away without a care in the world.

“Hey,” Hans’s voice pulls her back to the present. “Just remember this is for one night, and one night only. Then we can go to our normal.” He places his head on top of hers, pulling her close.

She chuckles, knowing that their ‘normal’ is not normal in any way. 

The music from inside the ballroom begins to swell down, signaling the announcement of their entrance.

Elsa hooks her free arm with Hans’ arm and stands at his side in front of the doors, making sure Eirlys is still settled in her other arm. Anna and Kristoff stand behind them in the same matter with Leobert at his father’s side.

“Announcing their Royal Highnesses, Queen Elsa of Arendelle and her Consort, Prince Hans of Southern Isles!” Kai shouts in the ballroom.

Elsa closes her eyes and takes one last deep breath.  _ You got this. _ She opens eyes with a confident look now her face just as the doors are pulled open.

It takes her a few moments to process all the bright lights and many faces in the ballroom. Even after being Queen for almost seven years, the large crowds make her panic just like the night of her coronation. She suddenly jerks slightly forward, now realizing Hans is walking into the ballroom. Elsa hides her slip up with a thousand watt smile at the esteemed guests around her. 

The international royals ignore protocol and almost crowd the young family by almost shoving one another at trying to get a glimpse of the new heir to the throne. Unfortunately, they don't get the chance to due to Elsa's quick thinking by having Eirlys curled in toward her chest, hiding her face. Sensing Elsa’s discomfort, Hans fakes a cough and the people part like the Red Sea. They quicken their pace to the dais and turn to face the people.

Elsa lets out a nervous breath and stands a bit straighter, clutching Hans’ arm so tight that she nearly loses feeling in hers.

“Announcing Princess Anna of Arendelle and her Consort, Prince Kristoff of Arendelle with their son, Prince Leobert!” Kai then announces.

The quartet walk down the same path as them and Elsa can't help but wonder if her and Anna’s roles were reversed.  _ Would Anna feel the same as I did from being in the spotlight?  _ She thinks. Elsa shakes her head to rid the thought because she knows that it wouldn't be fair to place that burden upon her sibling.

The crowd acts similarly to her sister and her family. Anna gives off a joyful air around her while making sure Cara is also hidden from the crowd’s peering eyes. Kristoff, though trying his best to look calm, walks very stiffly towards them. Leobert acts like his normal self, waving and smiling at everyone he can with a few royals doing the same in return.

They reach their place at the dais, placing themselves at Elsa's right hand side.

Elsa realizes that she has been silent for the last five minutes until Hans gives her a slight nudge to speak toward the crowd.

She clears her throat and begins to address the royals. 

“Welcome everyone to Arendelle’s annual Midsummer’s Ball. Myself, Princess Anna, and our families are deeply honored that you all are here with us celebrating this special evening.” She unhooks her arm from Hans’ and takes a few steps forward, Anna does the same as well with Kristoff. 

The two sisters cradle their daughters in their arms, smiling toward the crowd.

“Tonight is a very special night for both our families.” Elsa says. “My sister, Princess Anna and I, would like to formally introduce all of you, our daughters.” 

Elsa goes first since she is the Queen and shifts Eirlys in her arms a bit so that the onlookers can see her face for the first time. “I proudly present my daughter, Princess Eirlys Solvej Áile Nicolai Westergaard.”

The crowd stares in silent wonderment at the young princess, creating nervousness in Elsa. As soon as she feels her smile begin to falter, they erupt in massive applause of the announcement.

Elsa breathes out a sigh of relief and slightly relaxes. She glances at her baby who clumsy claps along with them, soaking up all the attention she's been given.

Elsa looks to her sister on her right, signaling her with a nod to go on and introduce Cara.

“And I would like to also present my daughter, Princess Cara Galina Virvá Nicolai Bjorgman.” Anna beams a smile with Cara peering at all the faces staring at her.

The crowd claps once again, excitement filling the ballroom. After a few minutes, the applause dies down and Elsa addresses the crowd for the final time.

“We hope all of you enjoy the festivities!” Elsa shouts, the band begins to play as she finishes her sentence.

The crowd mingle with one another and the chattering rises. While they are occupied, both sisters go to rejoin their husbands back at the dais and chat amongst themselves.

Hans wraps his arms from behind and places a kiss on her hair. “You did great.” 

She leans into his chest, closing her eyes. The chattering of the crowd and lively music somehow calms her down. Elsa hums along to the band while gently swaying Eirlys.

“Your Majesties.” Kai says, interrupting her peace. Elsa’s eyes shoot open and stands straighter. “I want to remind you that at seven, you are scheduled to greet the villagers in the courtyard.” 

Elsa and Hans nod in agreement. “Thank you, Kai for reminding us. We look forward to it.” Elsa says with a slight incline of her head.

The head steward bows and takes his leave.

Scanning the crowd, Elsa sees that Anna is being her bubbly self, talking amongst the people. They fawn over Cara in her arms, pointing at her cyan eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Kristoff is with Leobert, dancing in a clumsy fashion.

This makes her smile. Seeing Anna and her family being themselves at a fancy party. Hans taps her shoulder, pulling her out of her thoughts, and points secretly at an incoming audience.

A family of three comes into Elsa’s line of sight.  _ A young family as well _ , She notices. The couple look to be in their early thirties while the son is in his preteen years. She sees them walking towards her and Hans, putting on a warm smile to welcome them into a conversation. At the same time, Hans removes his arms for her waist and stands on her left side.

Elsa tenses up for a split second at the loss but recomposes herself to greet the young family.

“Your Majesties,” The husband says, the family bows respectively. “We are honored to be here celebrating the Midsummer with you and your people. I am Thomas, Duke of Westley.” He steps forward, holding his wife’s hand. “My wife, Duchess Margarita and our son, Theodore Jacob.” Placing his other hand on his son’s shoulder. 

“We are so grateful that all of you could join us for this special occasion.” Elsa nods with a smile. “But I don't seem to be familiar with the House of Westley.”

Thomas eyes alight and claps hands together, eager to explain. 

“The House of Westley hails from England, Your Majesty.” The Duke steps towards her, slightly invading her and Hans’ personal space. “We live in the northern part most of the time but stay at Kensington Palace during the spring and summer months with my second cousin, Queen Victoria.” He finishes speaking, literally unaware that he is inches away from Elsa.

Elsa stands there awkwardly, gripping Eirlys very close to her chest to keep her away from the flamboyant man. She makes eye contact with Hans out of the corner of her eye and he nods to distract him.

Hans clears his throat and stares directly at Thomas, making him uncomfortable.

“Oh, so sorry, Your Majesty.” He looks at Hans and backs away sheepishly. “I hope I didn't mean to offend you.” 

Elsa puts on a grin and bears the uncomfortableness. “Not at all, Lord Thomas.” She shakes her head and switches to a different topic. “I've been curious, Lord Thomas. What brings you to Arendelle? Other than our Midsummer’s Ball?” 

Thomas looks surprised at the sudden question. 

“We come to Arendelle to seek out future trade partners in Scandinavia, Your Majesties!” Margarita speaks up on his behalf. “And we wanted to look for a Navy that our son, Theodore would be interested in serving.” The Duchess’ voice shaking on the last word.

Elsa and Hans are in disbelief at the last sentence spoken by the Duchess. 

Meanwhile, Thomas looks at his wife, slight anger on his face. Young Theodore pretends not to hear her and stare at the floor, finding it more intriguing.

“While we are open and happy to talk about trade agreements with both of you, we unfortunately do not know Theodore well enough for him to join Arendelle’s navy.” Hans explains to them. “Plus he is far too young.”

Margarita looks flustered and blabbers on. “But Your Majesties, you don't understa-”

“Elsa!” A familiar voice shouts.

She spots a head of flowing strawberry blonde hair amongst the browns and whites of the crowd. 

The visiting family looks upon the younger princess with stunned expressions.

“Elsa! Hans!” Anna rushes towards her sister, brushing past the nobles. “There you two are!” She grabs Elsa’s arm to drag her to wherever. “It's nearly seven!”

Elsa holds back and stands firmly, Anna almost falls back into her from the sudden stop. “Anna! Just give us a second.” She transfers Eirlys into Hans’ arms and turns to address the Duke and Duchess. “I am so sorry to cut the discussion short. We could possibly continue trade talks tomorrow during breakfast, if that's alright?”

Margarita nods apprehensively while Thomas wears a look of annoyance on his face.

Elsa nods back. “Thank you for your time, My Lord and Lady. Enjoy the rest of the night and I will see at eight in the morning.” Then she is once again pulled into the crowd by Anna with Hans slowly trailing behind holding their daughter.

The three of them end up at the door leading into the courtyard. Kristoff is already there, holding Cara and trying to keep Leobert calm while on a sugar rush.

“No more chocolate, Leo!” Kristoff chases the little boy around. Leobert skips and jumps, clapping his hands.

“Leobert! Come back here this in- Anna!” The exasperated ice harvester finally notices his wife. She stands there with a smirk on her face Leobert turns around, hearing his mother’s name and smiles.

“Mamma!” Leobert runs into his mother’s arms and wraps his arms around her neck.

“Were you good for Pappa while I was gone?” She boops his nose, balancing him on the side of her hip. He nods eagerly. She joins her husband and daughter near the door, waiting for their cue to enter the courtyard.

Elsa fusses over Eirlys to make sure she is alright from being in the loud ballroom. But she can't help glance up every few seconds as if she was waiting for someone suspicious to appear.

“She's alright, Elsa.” Hans says to her. He picks up on her actions and questions her. “What’s wrong?”

Her hands stop just as she straightens her daughter’s crown. “It's just that Lord Thomas.” Elsa’s eyes look up to meet Hans’ “Something about him seems sketchy.” 

Hans sighs and pulls her into a hug. “Don't worry about it right now, my love. Tonight is about celebration and happiness.” She buries her head into his shoulder, praying the nagging thoughts leave her mind.

The doors to the courtyard creak open by the guards and Elsa is forced to move away from her hiding spot from Hans’ chest to face once again a multitude of people.

Anna and Kristoff go first with their children to greet the people of Arendelle. This allows Elsa more time to recompose herself.

She looks straight ahead while she walks alongside Hans to distract herself but realizes that she feels more relaxed amongst the villagers.

They cheer and shout with pride to show their love to the royal family.

Elsa slowly begins to wave and breaks out into a huge grin. She sees that the people have decorated the town in true Arendellian fashion.

Banners decorated with crocuses line the lamp posts as far as her eyes can see. All the women and children wear beautiful and elaborate flower crowns. Everyone is also in their traditional Midsummer attire.

“Happier now?” Hans whispers into her ear, bouncing their daughter to the lively sound. 

She tearfully nods. She can't help but feel more comfortable with her people in the courtyard rather than the nobilities in the ballroom.

Elsa sees Anna lightly dancing with Leobert in his arms. They giggle and sing along to local band, weaving through the crowd.

She smiles at the sight. 

Kristoff joins his wife with their daughter and the four of them fall into a makeshift dance with the music.

Elsa interlocks her arm into Hans’ free one and walks forward into the crowd to where her sister is.

The village moves around her in folk dances, only pausing to bow and curtsy to their Queen and Prince.

Anna waves at her and beckons her to come closer which she does. 

Elsa lets go of Hans’ arm and breaks into a sprint to her sister. She wraps a hug around Anna’s shoulders and the two giggle with silliness. Hans catches up the group with Eirlys, holding her arms out to her mother.

She opens her arms as well towards her daughter, beaming from ear to ear. Hans places Eirlys into her arms, looking upon the two with pride. 

Anna trades roles with Kristoff, now having Cara in her arms to hold and Leobert running around to burn off his energy.

The two sisters dance softly with their babies in their arms, making them laugh and babble. The boys join in as well, creating an uncoordinated dance together.

The group stays in the courtyard for the rest of the event. They ignore the requests from the visiting royalties to chat about trade and politics, feeling rather content with the outside festival.

Anna and Kristoff leave with Cara and Leobert just after sunset to go back inside. Anna had told Elsa days before the ball that Kristoff was taking Leobert to go ice harvesting for the first time the day after the party. Elsa seemed a little skeptical at first but Kristoff reassured her that he was going to have Leobert watch and not actually ice harvest.

Elsa and Hans on the other hand, stay until the band pack up and leave for the night. They danced to the slow music with Hans’ arms wrapped around Elsa while she holds Eirlys in her arms tightly.

They take their leave just as the nightly fog rolls in. Elsa interlocking her arm with Hans’ once again and resting her head and his shoulder.

Entering the castle the same way they left, they see a few royals heading to their respective guest rooms, still wearing the frocks and suits as if they were still at the party.

They are ignored though, partly due the partygoers’ lack of sleep and drunkenness

The family walk up the stairs quietly, heading to their private chambers. Elsa and Hans decide to let Eirlys sleep in their room for the night as her room is at the end of the hallway and it is far too late already to settle her down there.

Hans opens the door with a muted creak, letting Elsa enter the room first. She pulls off her flower crown along with Eirlys’, placing them on her vanity table. A whimpering sound comes from the little girl, making Elsa realize that she hasn't been fed yet.

Elsa goes to sit on the bed and pulls down the front of her dress to have her daughter nurse. She looks upon her daughter with sleepy eyes and strokes her cheek.

Meanwhile, Hans peels off his outfit while Elsa is preoccupied and heads into the bathing chambers to rinse away all the sweat he has accumulated from dancing during the evening.

After ten minutes, Elsa notices that Hans still hasn't come out and she decides to go investigate. She pulls Eirlys from her chest and readjust her dress then heads towards the bathroom.

“Hans?” She loudly asks since her hands are occupied with burping their daughter.

He opens the door, revealing him freshly bathed, wearing a simple night shirt and shorts.

“Hans!” She shoves his shoulder. “You had me worried! Don't do that again.”

He stifles a laugh and kisses her forehead. “Sorry, my love. I was just preparing the water for you and Eirlys.” 

She looks at him grumpy and walks into the room. “Okay. But if you do that again, you are going to get it.”

“Mhm..” He grins and gives a wink, closing the door behind him.

Elsa begins to undress Eirlys for her bath then does the same for herself. She pokes a toe into water to make sure it isn't too hot for them and eases into it with Eirlys, realizing it's the perfect temperature.

For Eirlys, bath time is a fun time. She loves the bubbles, whether they be scrubbed into her hair or just playing with them in general.

Elsa washes herself down as well. She untangles her hair, making it fall down her back into silky blonde waves. Eirlys tugs on them while sitting in her lap. Elsa grimaces a bit but does it let it show because she knows that her daughter just wants to play.

Hans remegers into the room, bringing in Elsa's and Eirlys’ nightgowns. He sets them on the vanity and plucks a towel from a shelf, picking up Eirlys from the bath and wrapping her in it. 

Elsa watches Hans cooing over their daughter while drying her off. She finishes her own bathing and pulls the drain plug out. After wrapping herself in a towel, Elsa sees that Hans has already dressed Eirlys and brushed her hair as well.

She grabs the nightgown off the table and heads to the dressing gown in the room. Elsa wrings out her hair and wraps it tightly in a bun, not wanting to deal with it in the morning.

Elsa moves out from behind the screen to see Hans holding Eirlys and directing her attention to her mother.

“And there’s your beautiful Mor! I love her just as much as I love you!” He blows a raspberry kiss in her chubby cheek, making her giggle.

Elsa walks over to her husband, placing a kiss on his cheek. “And Mamma loves your Pappa as well.” 

He rests his head on her’s and guides her out of the bathroom with an arm wrap around her waist.

Hans places Eirlys on their bed between the two of them and she drifts off immediately. He gives his two girls a kiss on the cheek. “Sov godt.”

Elsa places a kiss on both their cheeks as well. “Søte drømmer.”

Their hands lay protectively over their daughter as they fall into a dreamless sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first of all, I would like to apologize for the delay of this chapter. ;-; I am soooooo sorry because I had a hard time writing this. Like I started off really well then it all went down hill. 
> 
> and I know that the plot seems all over the place. I get so many ideas at once, they just seem to write themselves. Plus this is a loooooong one shot so yeah.
> 
> I decided to post this without even editing so if you spot something, please let me know! It makes me a better writer. 
> 
> and i'm changing up one thing in chapter one so be warned. Also after writing this, I realized that I completely forgot about Olaf after mentioning him so just imagine he's in the stables with Sven during the party. 
> 
> Notes---
> 
> *The idea of the Midsummer’s ball is partly inspired by the opening act of the musical but mostly the Nordic countries' celebrations of it. I just made it a bit fancy by adding the idea of the ball to it. 
> 
> **Cara is from Carus (Latin) meaning beloved. Galina is from Galene (Greek) meaning calm, windless; Vivrá is the Samí form of Vivra (Finnish) meaning will o’ the wisp.
> 
> **Leobert is a combination of Old High German words “Lewo” and “Beraht” meaning “Lion” and “Light”
> 
> The House of Westley is just something I came up with on a whim. I wanted to include some English monarchy so I just made Thomas a second cousin to Queen Victoria who reign from 1837-1901, which is kinda smack dab in middle of Frozen’s timeline.
> 
> “Sov godt” means Sweet Dreams in Danish.
> 
> søte drømmer means Sweet Dreams in Norwegian.
> 
> \--
> 
> Thank you all for reading my stories, I greatly appreciate it!
> 
> ~toooodles, kayla. ;)


End file.
